Beautiful and the Beast Remake!
by midorino1000
Summary: This is adaptation of a familiar story "Beauty and the Beast" but here the title is " Beautiful and the Beast". Sakura is a village girl, who accidentally gets trapped in the castle of the Beast and there she meets another trapped girl named Aya and two servants named Sasuke and Itachi. This is story full of humor, songs, sometimes tears and, what the most important, love!
1. Chapter 1

I have never wrote a story in English, and this is my first attempt. I hope it is not bad and can be read. Please for your understanding. As the title indicates, I present here a sort of adaptation of "Beauty and the Beast". Actually, I do not know whether adaptation could call it that, because I changed almost all the facts, but at least let's hope that the title fit.

Long, long ago, in the lands so far away that no one even their existence could not be sure, there was a land called the Kingdom of Fire. This is a country ruled by one king. He had everything you could wish for the soul, and although he was barely 25 years old, he had already a wife and two sons. Apparently he did not lack anything, but was dissolved, bitter, cruel, and he had a bad heart. Once, one winter night, someone knocked at the gates of the castle. The king was in a very bad mood, so he opened a huge door in person with the intent driven out the intruder. He saw an old beggar dressed in rags.

-Please, kind sir. Deign to give me shelter for the cold night  
-Forget it!  
-Please! The court of frost and snowstorm and I'm old and ailing woman! I swear sir, that I will not make trouble! - Asked again.  
-It's not my problem! Get out old woman - evil king hissed pointing to deep in the dark forest, from which she had come.  
-Dear? Is there something wrong? - A voice in the back. The Lord moved away slightly and looked at his wife looking at him uncertainly and two hands holding a black-haired boys. Behind them, lined up for the next few: majordomo, housekeeper with small nephew and master chef.

-All the best! Go back to the center-he snapped coldly.  
-But ...  
-You did not hear? - Hissed. Women shuddered and like the others, quickly turned to leave.  
-Beware of Your Highness. Know that everything is not as it seems and the real beauty is often deeply hidden. Remember my words, O king, and open your heart-it is the old man warned him and he looked at her in disbelief.  
-You still dare to lecture me? Warn me? - Hissed at her face-you have a lot of nerve, old hag, I admit. Now get out before I will command you bait dogs-added ice and slammed the door in the woman's face. He had not gone three steps, however, when in the middle of the entrance hall there is blinding flash of light. When it subsided, everyone saw the beautiful sorceress floating above the ground and looking at the bad king.

-Beguiled you, your cruel and unforgiving heart. You are cruel and insensitive to both foreign as well as your loved ones. You do not have in yourself a little bit of love, so you will be punished-she spoke multiplied melodious voice and raised her arms to the side and her eyes lit up with white light like two suns.  
-Forgive me, I beg of you! I had no idea ...  
-It's too late to repent! Cursed be this house and its residents. I impose a curse on this place! You and your loved ones will suffer to the end of your days! If, however, your sons will both fall in love and earn love until the younger end 20 years then the spell will be broken! You, however, by this time you will not remember that you are the father. So better be hoping that they were not like you! - While she spoke, all residents of the castle began to surround the strange, glittering dust and terrified people one by one changed into different types of equipment relevant to their duties. Then dust surrounded the king's sons, changing, surprisingly, only their clothes, so now they look like a simple and poor children. Next dust rushed toward the queen. A woman screamed scared.  
-Mom! - Terrified boys cried with tears streaming down their cheeks. Woman raised slightly off the ground and began to shrink until it turned into a beautiful, good-looking, blood-red rose. At the end of the fairy dust of the castle gathered in one place and rushed towards the king by surrounding it almost as complete. The Lord yelled so that the castle had heard, and he began to growing and change. There, you could hear the sound of torn material and all looked horrified, as their king in agony from a man turns into something. It's something human has certainly wosn't. Thus, the tyrant turned into a monstrous and terrifying beast. Sailor was close to the floor and picked up, emanating strange, enchanted queen.  
-This rose is a symbol of passing time. As soon as the last petal falls, your wife will die and the spell will be eternal. Pray that fortune was kind to you, beast-added and vanished into thin air as suddenly as she had appeared. Her last words echoed and flower hung in the air. There was dead silence. Cursed King, ashamed of his ugliness, hid behind the walls of his castle and he could see the world only in the last not destroyed by himself, a mirror-magic gift from the sorceress. Cavorting in despair, the Lord destroyed everything he encountered on his way and the castle, despite the best efforts of the service, it gradually fell into ruin and more and more scaring people. After surrounding towns began rumors that it is haunted by ghosts, monster house. Years passed and the two dukes enchanted grew up and slowly turned into ordinary servants. The king began to lose all hope. Who, in fact, in their right mind would willingly go to the castle of the beast, and in addition to ordinary servants love?


	2. Chapter 2

Near the enchanted castle was a small village. It was one of those towns where everyone knows each other and knows everything about everyone, and the news are able to spread in few hours. Outside the village has a nice country house which belongs to Kizashiego Haruno. Middle-aged man, inventor, vilage outcast and weirdo. Almost no one wanted to have to deal with him, but he doesn't care. His wife died many years ago in childbirth leaving him with a daughter, who became his whole world. As long as she was with him, he doesn't care what others think. Especially when the girl believed in him immensely. They were not rich, but their lives were happy. Years passed and the man didn't even notice when the little girl grew up beautiful girl. Sakura, because that was her name has become the most beautiful girl in the whole area, and although many have sought for her attention, she preferred to spend time reading books that she loved so much. Our story begins one autumn morning. The sun was already in the sky and everything was slowly raised to life. Suddenly the door of the Haruno house opened and a beautiful girl come out. She's not tall, with a slim figure in a blue dress with white long sleeves and a white apron. She wore black ballet shoes and hair tied with a blue ribbon. She breathed the fresh morning air, then improved basket on her shoulder and walked toward the village. Walking through bridge she brushed an errant from her forehead and began to sing.

"_Little town_

_It's a quiet village_

_Ev'ry day_

_Like the one before_

_Little town_

_Full of little people_

_Waking up to say:"_

"_Bonjour!_

_Bonjour!_

_Bonjour! Bonjour! __Bonjour!"_

Sang a few people of the awakening city. Sakura smiled and began again

_There goes the baker with his tray, like always_

_The same old bread and rolls to sell _

_Ev'ry morning just the same_

_Since the morning that we came_

_To this poor provincial town_

"Good Morning, Sakura!" cried cheerfully fat baker.  
'Morning, mr. Akimichi "she said nice, stopping next to him.  
"Where are you off to?"  
"The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and a ... "  
"That's nice. Torifu! The baguettes! Hurry up! "cried man into the store not listening to her. Pink haired girl shrugged and moved on and people began to sing.

"_Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question_

_Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

_Never part of any crowd_

_'Cause her head's up on some cloud_

_No denying she's a funny girl that Sakura"_

"Bonjour" cried man in the carriage.  
"Good day" replied blonde in country dress.  
"How is your fam'ly?"

"Bonjour" young girl smiled at the seller.  
"Good day" smiled seductively.  
"How is your wife?" asked the girl and the woman standing behind him hit him with a roller.

"I need six eggs" gasped woman, who trying to control a cluster of children.  
"That's too expensive" snorted man who bought oranges.

„_There must be more than this provincial life"_

Sakura sang and went to the bookstore.

"Ah, Sakura" smiled old bookseller.  
"Good morning mr. Jiraya! I've come to return the book I borrowed "she gave him the subject and smiled.  
"Finished already?"  
"Oh, I could not put it down. Have you got anything new? "asked the girl excitedly  
"Ha Ha! Not since yesterday " he laughed putting down the returned book.  
"That's all right. I'll borrow. . . . . this one! " she taked another book.  
"That one? But you've read it twice! "  
"Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise! "she danced at the thought of it all and the man laughed and shook his head in disbelief.  
"If you like it all that much, it's yours!"  
"But sir," she started to protest.  
"I insist" he nearly pushed her out of the store so she didn't have a chance to say no.  
"Well, thank you. Thank you very much! "she bowed several times with gratitude, and immediately began to read. Bookseller watched her with a smile. She was his best customer. In fact, beyond Sakura had only one client, who loved books as she did. With the corner of his eye he saw movement and looked to the side to see what was going on.  
"Speak of the devil" he laughed in his mind seeing a person whom he knew so well. None of them looked at the young men sitting in font of the shop who glancing at green-eyed beauty began to sing.

"_Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar_

_I wonder if she's feeling well_

_With a dreamy far-off look_

_And her nose stuck in a book_

_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle"_

She arrived at the main square where a flock of sheep was crowding and a woman, who doing laundry at the fountain. Sakura sat on the ledge and began to sing showing an illustration to sheep . Washing woman looked at her, snorted and walked away taking her stuff.

"_Oh, isn't this amazing?_

_It's my fav'rite part because you'll see_

_Here's where she meets Prince Charming_

_But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three"_

She read a few more pages and started walking again.

"_Now it's no wonder that her name means "cherry" _

_Her looks have got no parallel"_

sang a woman, who measuring wig in a store .

"_But behind that fair facade_

_I'm afraid she's rather odd_

_Very diff'rent from the rest of us"_

added seller.

"_She's nothing like the rest of us_

_Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle"_

Sang the whole city when Haruno walked past the footbridge, by the way knocking out one of her suitors. At the same time, not so far a shot sounded and one of the geese flying across the sky began to fall. Tall guy in a green suit, eyes like a beetle, thick eyebrows and pageboy haircut was trying to catch it in the bag but instead of in the middle, a bird landed right beside. The boy quickly grabbed the goose and threw it into the bag.  
"Wow! You did not miss a shot, Sai! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world! "he cried running up to pale brunet who stand with a smoking gun.  
"I know" he smiled proudly . Sai Jagito. The village hunter and his ability matched only his arrogance.  
"No beast alive stands a chance against you. Ha ha ha! And no girl, for that matter "mushroom didn't stop to admire following his" friend "  
"It's true, Lee. And I've got my sights set on that one, "Sai pointed at Sakura, who just finished buying apples at a market stall.  
"Hm! The inventor's daughter? " asked Lee.  
"She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to marry"  
"But she's -"  
"The most beautiful girl in town"  
"I know, but -"  
"That makes her the best. And do not I deserve the best? "  
"Well, of course! I mean you do, but - "Jagito completely stopped listening to him and started to admire his reflection in a hanging pan and also began to sing.

"_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her_

_I said she's gorgeous and I fell_

_Here in town there's only she_

_Who is beautiful as me_

_So I'm making plans to woo and marry Sakura"_

Suddenly he realized that the girl had passed him a while ago and walks toward her house. he quickly followed her. At the same time, almost all the girls looked down a side street they nearly raised a squeak. Instead, three of them started singing

_Look there he goes_

_Isn't he dreamy?_

_Please say his name!_

_Oh he's so cute!_

_Be still my heart_

_I'm hardly breathing_

_He's such a tall, dark haired and smart hunk!_

From a side street came a young boy. He was very similar to Sai'a but still ther were marked differences between them. He had short black hair sticking backward in a mess, a deep black eyes and at the same time had a pale complexion, tall and with a noble facial features. Dressed in a dark brown, slightly frayed trousers below the knee, worn-out linen shirt in the color of sand and on his arm he has a large basket full of food. It looked heavy, but he seemed not to care and turned in the same direction as Sakura not looking up from the book he was reading. The mysterious boy, which in loved with were almost all the girls in the village. Despite this, the only thing that was known about him is that his name is Sasuke and he is as much a bookworm as young Haruno. He showed up in the village from time to time alternates with another very handsome and similar to him a long-haired dark haired man. They had to be a family because that similarity can only be a family. Sasuke actually didn't talked to anyone in the village except the bookseller and sellers. He completely ignored the beautiful girls groaning with delight at mere sight of him. Most people believed that is as much, if not more strange than Sakura. Sai not caring about him began to push towards the pink haired girl .

"Bonjour! "

"Pardon"

"Good day"

"Mais oui!"

"You call this bacon?"

"What lovely grapes!"

"Some cheese"

"Ten yards"

"one pound"

'"scuse me!"

"I'll get the knife"

"Please let me through!"

"This bread – "

"Those fish –"

"it's stale!"

"they smell!"

"Madame's mistaken"

"_There must be more than this provincial life!" _

Sakura sang hugging the book to her chest.

"_Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!"_

Sai sang for a moment attracting the attention of the villagers, but then everyone started singing again, this time about both teenagers.

"_Look there they goes, yes, they're strange but special_

_A most peculiar boy and girl_

_It's a pity and a sin_

_They doesn't quite fit in_

_'Cause they really are a funny yuth_

_A beauty but a funny yuth_

_They really are a funny yuth_

_That's true!"_

Sakura and Sasuke with a strange feeling stop reading and turned back just in time, when everyone had finished singing and returned to their works. Young people shrugged and went back to reading.  
"Sakura" long-haired blonde in purple and white dress with bare arms waved and ran to the green-eyed but the sight of book made her frowned " You read again? We talked about it! You will never find a rich husband, if you read this nonsense all the time! "she crossed her arms over her chest looking sideways at friend.  
"Bonjour Ino" said the girl ignoring the words of a her friend. Blue-eyed snorted hurt. Suddenly he grabbed the book.  
"Ino? May I have my book please? "Sakura frowned upset, but Yamanaka seemed not to hear the and scanned the rows of letters.  
"How can you even reading this? There is even no pictures here! "Ino was honestly surprised.  
"Some people use their imagination. You know, something like that, you've used when we were small "  
"Come on! I have imagination! Anyway it's time for you to find somebody! See him?, "she pointed to Sasuke, who was still too far to hear them" Gorgeous, isn't he? "she sighed dreamily.

"Maybe, maybe not. Ino please! I don'tt have time for this! Give me back my book! "She said.  
"Okay, I get it. Well, what about Sai? He's not as wonderful as Sasuke ~ kun is , but he's even pretty "blonde gave her back a book.  
"Not you! He ... Aaajjj! "Taking steps back, she didn't notice of a person who passing them and together they short cryed and fell down spilling down their shopping around. Ino almost jaw dropped when she saw her friend practically knocks object sighs of all girls in village.  
"Sorry," mumbled Haruno and quickly began to gather her things.  
"It's fine," muttered dark-eyed. Together they collected the entire food. It was last apple and they both turned to pick it up at the same time. Their hands accidentally touched and they felt as if struck their race. Suddenly they raised their heads and froze sinking in to each other's glances. They both hadonly one thought in their mind.  
'Such beautiful eyes!'

Yamanaka stood looking at them big eyes and not knowing whether to go or to stay.  
"What's going on?" Moment of forgetfulness was interrupted by Sai, who, as usual, came at the wrong time. They recovered from their trance and lowered their eyes.  
"It's nothing. Small bump "Sakura said, getting up and dusting off her dress.  
"Ah yes" said Jagito and then noticed two books lying in the mud "Sakura! did you read again? "  
"And if so?" she picked up her book and began to clean it.  
"Please! It's time to take back the books and focus on more important things. Like me "  
"Sai ..."  
"The whole town is talking about it! It is not proper for a woman to read. Soon she starts to getting ideas and thinking ... "  
"And that would be terrible" Sasuke muttered sarcastically, taking from the earth apple.  
"See," Sai called triumphantly, pointing to the brunet but looking at the girl. She sighed depressed. Only he could be so dumb to not notice the clear irony in this regard. That's why she didn't like Sai. When it comes to women, he was really old fashioned. Sasuke shook his head in pity and pulled his book out of the mud.  
"Sai, you are really primitive" said casually Haruno.  
"Why, thank you, Sakura" Ino at the moment did not stand and proverbial facepalm "How about a walk together to the tavern and look at my trophies?" he covered green-eyed with his arm and began to drive her toward the town.  
"Maybe another time" she tried to protest.  
"And I thought that he is not so dumb as he looks" Ino muttered helping Sasuke to get up from the ground.

"He was late to the queue when they handing out brains so he got scobs" shrugged the boy dusting off himself and raising the basket. They looked at each other, then they looked at Sai and blue- eyed snorted to hide a loughter and the dark-eyed grunted and rolled his eyes with a slight smile. A pair looked at them but Ino only waved innocent. Sakura and Sai looked at them a moment. Finally, the girl using the moment distraction slipped from strong arms.  
"Please, Sai, I can't. I have to go home to help my father. Good-bye! "she began to back away. At that moment Lee came and heard the last words of Haruno and he laughed.  
"This crazy old fool! He needs help in every! "Sai called a Sai began to laugh along with him.  
"Don't say that about my father!" huffed pink haired girl.  
"Yeah, don't say that about her father!" Jagito immediately took her side.  
"My father's not crazy! He is a genius! "She saidand at that moment everyone jumped because something exploded in the house of Haruno with a bang heard throughout the neighborhood and the windows started to smoke. Sasuke and Ino looked at the house concerned, Sakura rushed to its direction and disappear from their sight as Sai and Lee burst into uncontrollable laughter. Suddenly the air raced two big apples, and a moment later they both lay on the ground befuddled counting the stars and blonde crossing her arms smiled with satisfaction same as the dark haired, who tossed the third fruit in case the the two were not enough.


End file.
